LOVE AND SALSA CONQUERS ALL
by Blake's 7
Summary: Cowritten with Thomas Hartman, The Style Chicks travel to Colombia when they learn that an old friend of Fashion Girl's and Victoria's exhusband is being held captive by the Cali Cartel. COMMENTS WELCOME! ALL FLAMERS WILL BE REPORTED!


**LOVE AND SALSA CONQUERS ALL: A FASHION GIRL ADVENTURE**

**A STORY BY ROBY GRAHAM AND THOMAS E. HARTMAN**

**INTRODUCTION**

This is the nineteenth story in the Fashion Girl series. Right after The Style Chicks rescued The Magic City from a very unusual fate; Fashion Girl felt that she and the others deserved to take a long needed break from crime fighting and to help celebrate Doral's reinstatement back into the city's good graces. And while in Miami, The Style Chicks learn of a situation occurring down in South America as an old friend and one time husband of Victoria is in serious trouble. Can The Style Chicks come to the rescue in time? And would Victoria overcome her past grief and rekindle romance with her ex-husband?

Only one way to find out is to read further…

**CHAPTER 1: NIGHTLIFE AT HOME AND ABROAD**

Once thrown out of Miami for a crime he didn't commit, Doral the Gopher was now considered a hero after he helped the city rid itself from a very bad situation concerning some out of control and overgrown plants. After the mayor gave Doral the key to the city and pardoned him for his crimes, The Style Chicks decided to stay in Miami for a week of fun in the sun and to make sure the city would make a speedy recovery.

The clean-up effort was going very well. All the seagrape plants that terrorized the city were all a dusty memory. The Miami Department of Sanitation worked overtime to assure the dust was cleared away because of the poor air quality in the area. For some people including Zara also known as "The Masked Mistress of the Seven Seas" was suffering from allergies due to an extremely high level of pollen. As for Miles Albertson the man who accidentally caused the native plants to grow wildly out of control was given a chance to redeem himself as he offered to provide the city new plants to replace those that were destroyed including new seagrape plants.

But this time, those plants were planted only in strategic areas throughout the city and mostly along the shoreline. However every nursery that sold tropical plants were devoid of the plants and Albertson paid to have new plants shipped from the gulf coast of Florida. Otherwise every other kind of plant, tree, hedge, and shrub was not harmed or damaged in the incident. The antidote used to kill the overgrown plants was made from the fruit the seagrape plants bore since the growth serum that caused the catastrophe only worked on the seagrape plants, the antidote also worked in the same manner.

The Style Chicks agreed to oversee the clean-up job by day and celebrated Doral's liberation at night. Along South Beach one of just two areas in the area that wasn't affected by the recent event as was Key Biscayne. Although South Beach was always the place in town to party, it became even hotter after the plants overran the city. And the Style Chicks knew how to party along South Beach even though they still were on the job.

As this was going on in Miami, down in South America and in the city of Cali Colombia, the dance hall crowd erupted into a thunderous ovation as Gil Lopez and his Musica de la Salsa Orquesta finished its set. The bandleader, which was of Puerto Rican decent, was on a tour of Latin America, and on this night was playing at a dance hall in Cali, Colombia. While Salsa music had originated in Cuba, Puerto Rico, and in the Puerto Rican barrios of New York City, the people of Cali had adopted the Latin music genre as their own. In fact, several of the genre's hottest acts, like Orquesta Guayacan and Grupo Niche were from Cali. These people loved Salsa music, and Gil was happy to bring his gift of percussion-heavy dance music to them. They ate it up, and danced like there was no tomorrow. Gil loved nothing more than to get up on stage and watch everyone get up and dance to his music. But deep down inside, Gil was rather unhappy. You see, he had gone through a divorce with the woman he truly loved, the Style Chick now known as Victoria, a.k.a. She-Ra, the Princess of Power, a.k.a. Adora. While he loved making music, and loved touring, right now, he just wanted this tour to end so he could return to his home in Hialeah, Florida and try to put his life back together.

After the show ended, Gil and his bandmates had loaded the bus and were about to depart for another venue in another Colombian city. Gil and his timbales player and best friend, the Cuban-born Juan Felipé, had stepped inside the club to settle some last minute details. They had just exited the club and were making their way to the bus, when all of a sudden; two men, wielding what appeared to machine guns jumped them, threw hoods over their heads, and literally tossed Gil and Juan into the back of an old Volkswagen panel van. Then to make sure the band bus couldn't give chase, the bandits opened fire with their machine guns, taking out the bus' rear tires. All the band members could do was watch helplessly as the hoodlums spirited Gil and Juan into the night, headed for parts unknown.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**CHAPTER 2: STARLIGHT MUSICA LATINA, HIALEAH GARDENS, FLORIDA**

An urgent message from Jerrica Benton (who was also Jem of Jem and the Holograms fame), the owner of Starlight Music brought Daphne Blake in her guise as Fashion Girl to this Miami suburb and the news wasn't good. Jerrica's sister Kimber, another Holograms alum, now a Starlight VP was also present, as was Carmen "Raya" Alonso, the former drummer for the Holograms, and now head of Starlight Music's Latin Division. First, a little background on Starlight Music and its ties to Gil Lopez are in order.

Jerrica had obtained half-ownership of Starlight Music when her father, Emmett passed away. The other half was left to one Eric Raymond, a seedy and manipulative music executive. Eric would stop at nothing to gain full control of the company. He created the punk rock girl band the Misfits in a bizarre attempt to get rid of Jerrica. The plan failed, Eric left Starlight to found his own music company, Misfits Music, and Jerrica finally obtained full control of Starlight, but her troubles with Eric and the Misfits didn't cease with his departure. Eric would have the Misfits sabotage or upstage the Holograms every chance he got. He would also stop at nothing to try and reveal Jem's true identity. Later, he signs another punk rock group to his company, The Stingers, and renames his company Stingers Music. However by the late 1980's, his seediness and manipulative ways would catch up to him.

In 1989, a grand jury indicted Eric on a laundry list of charges including fraud, embezzlement, racketeering, conspiracy, tax evasion, perjury, and obstruction of justice. In a trial that lasted nearly two months, nearly eighty witnesses took the stand describing Eric's dishonest ways. Star witness for the prosecution was a former Misfit, one Mary "Stormer" Phillips, the "good" Misfit. She gave detailed testimony concerning Eric's dishonesty. Despite the length of the trial, the jury took only three hours to convict Eric on most of the charges against him. As a result, the judge sentenced Eric Raymond to twenty-five years in prison. Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor, the lead singer of the Misfits, and Eric's partner in crime was also indicted, tried, and convicted on conspiracy, perjury, and obstruction of justice charges. For her efforts as an accessory to crime, she earned herself five years in the joint.

Following the trials and convictions of Eric and Pizzazz, Jerrica obtained the assets and back catalogue of Stingers Music, adding them to that of Starlight. By the early 1990's Starlight Music had become the largest and most successful of the independent music companies. Besides its bread-and butter pop/rock music, Starlight branched into the rhythm and blues, "heavy metal", alternative rock, hip-hop, and adult contemporary genres. With the growing popularity of country music in the early '90's, Starlight opened a Nashville division in 1992. And finally in 1994, Starlight established a Latin music division, based in Hialeah Gardens, Florida. Calling itself "Starlight Musica Latina", it records and manages acts in the Mexican, Latin popular, and Salsa/Tropical sub-genres. Almost immediately, it signed a rising star, a conga drummer by the name of Gilberto Alfonso Lopez and his Latin combo, the Musica de la Salsa Orquesta that quickly became the Latin division's flagship act. In 1996, Lopez recorded the album "La Vida y los Ensayos de un Hombre de Salsa", that translates to "The Life and Trials of a Salsa Man", which drew rave reviews from Salsa music fans and dancers everywhere. Other albums the group recorded were equally successful, including the recent "Baile a los Tabores", which translates into "Dance to the Drums", which also drew rave reviews. However, now there was a problem, especially when your top Latin recording artist and his timbales player were being held prisoner by Colombian druglords slash revolutionaries. This is why Fashion Girl was now conferring with the top brass of Starlight Music in this office building in Hialeah Gardens.

"Gil Lopez and his band was performing in a dance venue in Cali, Colombia when a group calling itself the _'La Alianza de personas para un Colombia Libre',_ or 'People's Alliance for a Free Colombia' abducted him and Juan Felipé," Carmen "Raya" Alonso, the head of Starlight's Latin division began. "We found out about the abduction when I received this e-mail this morning." Raya handed the sheet of paper to Fashion Girl, but the e-mail was in Spanish. However, Raya, a Latino herself knew Spanish and had already translated the letter.

"This group demands five million U.S. dollars for the release of Lopez and Felipé," Raya continued. "The letter goes on to say that the people of Colombia are sick of harassment by the U.S. and Colombian governments in their coca elimination efforts, and how the current regime in Colombia is little more than a 'puppet' of the U.S. They also condemn the fact that coffee growers are given a mere pittance for their coffee beans while multi-national companies make billions of dollars in profits annually off coffee. Therefore, these coffee growers have no choice but to raise coca and produce cocaine in order to make enough money to survive. In order to produce this cocaine, these growers align themselves with all of the Colombian drug cartels, which then uses the proceeds from smuggling cocaine to the U.S. and Europe to finance revolutionary movements in Colombia. All this group asks for is for coffee growers to be given a fair price for their coffee beans, a price that they can live on and for self-determination for the Colombian people. If both the U.S. and Colombian governments can agree to these two terms, cocaine production in Colombia will end tomorrow."

"They also had some nice things to say about Puerto Rico as well, since Gil is of Puerto Rican descent. They say that Puerto Rico is a 'American colony', and that the main reason the American 'imperialists' control the island is because of the huge military presence there, which would be used as a staging area to wage war on all the peoples of Latin America. They urge the Puerto Rican people to rid themselves of the American occupation by becoming independent if you can believe that."

"I've done some checking on the e-mail the guerillas sent," Fashion Girl said. "I had the message forwarded to someone I know who works for Interpol's Computer Crimes Unit. They tell me the e-mail originated in an Internet café in Cali. I highly doubt these two men are being held there. I think they are most likely being held in a secluded area in the Colombian countryside."

Raya, while spending her teen and adult life as a musician and music executive, was also well versed on Latin American geopolitics, and how guerilla groups like the People's Alliance for a Free Colombia operated.

"These are desperate people," Raya said. "There has been a low-level civil war festering in Colombia for nearly fifty years. The involvement of drug cartels beginning in the late 1970's complicated things, which involved groups like the People's Alliance for a Free Colombia. Guerillas who belong to groups like that don't treasure human life the way you and I do. They also feel they have nothing to lose by advancing their political agendas. They are willing to die for their cause, and will take anyone who gets in their way with them. Any attempt to stage a rescue will be met with suicidal resistance. They're armed to the teeth, and probably has their lair rigged with explosives. If they as much as _sense_ something they don't like, they'll blow themselves and their hostages up without a second thought."

"That's why I'm going to pay the ransom," Jerrica replied. "I think it's our only hope of getting those two out of there alive."

"You can do what you want," Fashion Girl told Jerrica, "but paying the ransom won't guarantee their safe release. I should remind you that the official American policy is to never deal with terrorists, a policy I happen to agree with. Remember what Raya just said? They'll just use the money to finance more kidnappings and violence. Besides, armed soldiers and police may not free Gil and Juan and collar these perps, but Fashion Girl and the Style Chicks can. I don't think these _banditos_ have too much experience fighting superheroes.

"Okay, I see your point," Jerrica said. "I'll wait twenty-four hours before paying the ransom. It's not like Starlight Music has five million dollars lying around in petty cash. You think you can get Gil and Juan out of there in one piece?"

"Count on it," Fashion Girl replied.

"You've got twenty-four hours," Jerrica added. "And if anything happens to them, like their getting shot or blown up, I'm holding you responsible, you got that?"

"Yes ma'am," Fashion Girl said. As she left the Starlight Musica Latina building she wondered, "What the hell did I just commit myself to?" Armed guerillas? Suicidal resistance? Lairs rigged with explosives? Fashion Girl then recalled something Kim Possible once told her alter ego, Daphne: "Any time you need to borrow my battle suit, it's yours." Fashion Girl knew Kim's battle suit was effective against energy weapons such as Shego's plasma emissions. But how would it stand up to bombs and machine gun fire? But even with the suit, it would take every trick in the book to get Gil Lopez and Juan Felipé out of that Colombian hellhole alive!

When Fashion Girl left the office, she had a puzzled and concerned look on her face. The other Style Chicks were in another office on the complex. Fashion Girl hated to be the bearer of bad news but she had no other choice. When she arrived in the other building, she walked into the office and told the others of the news. Fashion Girl said, "Ladies I know I promised you a chance to rest and recuperate after our latest ordeal but this matter requires our immediate attention. I have been informed that Gil Lopez an old friend of mine and fellow band member Juan Felipe has been kidnapped in Colombia."

Victoria was in shock when she heard that news. All of a sudden she didn't feel well and excused herself. Tiffany looked at Victoria's reaction and asked, "What's with her? Why did she leave the room like she just ate week old Chinese food?"

Fashion Girl answered, "Do you recall why Victoria is here in the first place?"

Tiffany said, "Yes I do. As She-Ra she was served with divorce papers and came to us to become one of us.

"So?" Fashion Girl replied, "Well Gil is her ex-husband."

Tiffany couldn't believe her ears when she heard that. She had no idea to that fact. But then again, neither Fashion Girl nor Victoria explained it fully to her or Penney. Then Penney asked, "What about the city Boss? The mayor is still counting on us to oversee the clean-up efforts." Zara added, "I can stay here two more days Fashion Girl and then we must head out as we have other duties to perform at sea."

Fashion Girl said in agreement "Sounds like a good plan to me Zara although we could use you down in South America since you can communicate with the local residents. But I too can speak Spanish so I can let you get back to work. Have Doral help out too while the rest of us can do this job." Zara replied, "OK Fashion Girl I'll take Doral with me until you return back to the States. He'll stay with me on my private deck."

Fashion Girl said, "Thank you all, now I need to see if Victoria is OK." Victoria went outside to get some fresh air. Fashion Girl put her hand on Victoria's shoulder and asked, "Vicki are you OK?" Victoria answered nervously, "No I'm not. Why couldn't anyone else need my help other than Gil?" Puzzled by her friend's remarks Fashion Girl asked, "Although I do know that you can hold a grudge but I thought you were over him?"

Victoria answered, "I was. I was even looking forward to start dating Glamour Boy of The Phat Kats. But now this has come up and I don't know what I should do. Tell me what should I do Daphne?" Fashion Girl thought it over for a moment or two then replied, "If you don't want to take part on this mission Vicki I fully understand. But however we do need you because you are the only one who can pilot The Freedom Flyer. What's more you're stronger than me and Tiffany put together. Third, you have dealt with situations like this before by liberating other people when they are held captive by militants. But most importantly, Gil doesn't know that you are his ex-wife. Your clothes, hair, even your voice has changed. Even if you personally saved him from this mess, he won't know that you were once The Princess of Power."

Victoria said, "You know you're right. He wouldn't know that I have changed. After the divorce I went back to rejoin my family and friends in Virginia and for all he knows, I'm still there. Besides by now I'm sure She-Ra flies once more even though I've had no contact with anyone there since I became a Style Chick. OK Daphne I'm in. It'll feel like old times for me saving captive hostages from a tyrannical group."

Fashion Girl replied, "Thank you Vicki. We need everyone's help in this. Zara will keep up appearances here while I inform the mayor of what is happening now and then we need to fly to Colombia right away. We've been given just twenty-four hours to find Gil and Juan by Jerrica Benton. LET'S DO IT TO IT!" Fashion Girl had Penney and Tiffany fly with Victoria in The Freedom Flyer while she flew in The Glam Mobile. Fashion Girl informed the mayor to tell him of her departure but also informed him that Zara and Doral would stay behind. But Fashion Girl knew that she or any of her friends might not return back to the States alive if unsuccessful.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**CHAPTER 3:**** FOOTHILLS OF THE ANDES MOUNTAINS, COLOMBIA**

Gil Lopez and Juan Felipé was treated harshly by the guerillas who abducted them, the _La Alianza de personas para un Colombia Libre, _or the People's Alliance for a Free Colombia. After being kidnapped at gunpoint, they were bound and blindfolded, then brought to this awful place. They remained in this state all through the night. Several times they were beaten in the back and rear end by what appeared to have been a two-by-four and a baseball bat. Once, Gil was struck in the back of the head by an old AK-47 rifle butt. All the while the men who were holding Gil and Juan hostage were trying to make the two confess to being American spies, or DEA agents. When morning came, the bandits eased up on their harsh treatment of the two Latin drummers, but they remained tied to chairs in an old farmhouse in a coffee growing region of Colombia's Andean foothills. At least their blindfolds had been removed. A fairly young man approached where Gil and Juan were tied to their chairs. (Author's note: the following is translated from Spanish)

"Ah, finally I see the ones who have taken me! Why are you doing this? And what have I ever done to you?" Gil called out to his captor.

"Ah, you want to know why we have 'invited' you to our humble surroundings here," the man said. "I will answer that question for you. But first, let me introduce myself. I am Oscar Gomez, and I am the local commandant of the _La Alianza de personas para un Colombia Libre_. And why have we taken you, you ask? We have taken you because we believe you are agents of Yankee imperialism, in other words, spies for the American government."

"Spies? Yankee imperialists? We're musicians, not spies for the American government or anyone else!" Gil shouted at Gomez. A henchman picked up the AK-47 rifle that was used to beat Lopez earlier, but Gomez gestured him to chill out.

"Ah, musicians," Gomez said, smiling. "All the better. We are familiar with your band and your music. Capturing famous musicians like you will bring even more publicity to our cause."

"Which is?" Gil asked, sarcastically.

"Do you drink coffee?" Gomez asked. Gil nodded affirmatively. "Well then, how much do you pay for a cup of coffee in your dollars?" Gomez continued. "Fifty cents? A dollar? You know how much of that money coffee growers here in my country are paid for their beans? Next to nothing! That's right! They get next to zilch! They can't live on what the giant multi-national coffee companies pay them for their beans. So in order for them just to survive, they have no choice but to grow coca, which is the raw ingredient used to make cocaine. But the Americans and their puppets in Bogota don't like cocaine very much, so they decide to stamp out coca production. They spray our fields from the air with herbicides like Roundup and Paraquat. They harass and detain our peasant farmers. All they want to do is make enough money to eat and have a roof over their heads. And your government denies us even that. All we want is self-determination for the Colombian people and a fair price for our coffee beans. Now is that too much to ask for?" Gomez paused, and then continued, "Now let me tell you a little story here.

"A few days ago, an American plane sprayed a mixture of Paraquat and Roundup on what they thought was a coca plantation not far from here. The pesticide cloud drifted over a nearby village, sickening hundreds. Several died from the herbicide fumes, including some women and children. I ask you, what have they done to deserve being sprayed with pesticide?"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Gil said. "I truly am."

"I'll bet you are!" Gomez replied angrily. It appeared like he was going to lash out at Gil and Juan, but then he restrained himself. "Lucky for you, I decided I won't hurt you anymore---for now," Gomez added. "We're going to leave for a little while. I don't think you'll be foolish enough to try and escape. We have heavily armed guards patrolling the whole perimeter of this place. And we have trip wires running throughout the entire area linked to some nice booby-traps. If you trip over any one of them, you'll fall down and go boom, literally. And if anyone's foolish enough to stage a rescue attempt, we have rigged this entire house with explosives. You and they will be blown to kingdom come if they're foolhardy enough to try one. You couldn't leave those chairs even if you wanted to; we tied those knots pretty tight. Now behave yourselves and make yourselves right at home, 'cause if you're good, we might, just might, bring you something to eat. See you." Gomez and his henchman exited. Both then heard the van that brought them to this dreary place start up and drive away.

While Gomez and his "goon" was away, Gil began to reflect on his life; how he became a Latin musician, the women he loved, and the turn of events that brought him to this sorry place. When he was growing up in the Bronx, his family listened to Latin artists like Machito, Perez Prado, Tito Puente, Celia Cruz, Ray Barretto, Eddie Palmieri, and Tito Rodriguez. This music impressed young Gil, and he set a goal in life to be just like them. His fate in life was sealed when his parents gave him a pair of second-hand congas for his fourteenth birthday. They may have been old, but they had a good sound to them. (He still has this set of drums to this very day.) Not long after he met and befriended the Cuban-born timbales player by the name of Juan Felipé, and together they formed a two-man Latin percussion combo, and took to the streets giving impromptu concerts, first in the Bronx, then in Manhattan. The people must have liked what they were doing, for they would stop and dance to their hot rhythms. They would also hand them money; on a good day the two would take in over $250. Even the police would almost never harass them; why they danced and handed them money just like the civilians! By the time they were seventeen, Gil had founded his first real Latin band, consisting of ten members. By the time Gil had graduated high school, his band were already playing the Latin clubs and dance halls. He also had a series of recording deals with several small "mom and pop" Latin record labels. Then he moved to Chicago (leaving Juan behind) and formed a Salsa combo there. But he was never truly happy in the Windy City, so by the late 1980's he moved to Hialeah, Florida, a suburb of Miami. There, he was reunited with Juan, and formed his current band, the Musica de la Salsa Orquesta. This band consists of twelve members, Gil, and Juan on their respective instruments, a bongo player, a piano, two trumpets, a trombone, a saxophone, three chorus singers (called "coro" in Spanish) and a bass player who alternated between a stand-up bass and a bass guitar. Even though he still lacked a major recording deal, his band achieved a tremendous reputation, and they began touring the country, playing clubs, dance venues, and social functions. It was at one such function where he met Daphne Blake, whom he dated off and on for several years. Then he met and dated Taffy Dare of the detective group, the Teen Angels. (Gil often referred to Captain Caveman or "Cavey" as a club-wielding fuzz ball.) The major recording deal that had long eluded Gil finally came his way in 1994 when his band was signed to Starlight Music's Latin division. His band proceeded to crank out one top selling Latin album after another. Finally he was introduced to the woman once known as She-Ra; now Victoria on a Hawaii bound cruise ship by the strange blue creature that called herself The Smurfette. It was love at first sight, and the two were later married. The two divorced when Gil learned that She-Ra/Victoria couldn't have children. Gil, as a Puerto Rican, had longed to have a big family. But now sitting with his arms and legs securely tied to this chair in this godforsaken place, Gil didn't care how many kids he sired. Hell, he didn't care if he didn't have a single one. He just longed to be with Victoria. Hey, they could always adopt a child if they wanted to! But he put thoughts of his love life aside and turned his attention to getting out of this place in one piece.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**CHAPTER 4: BACK AT** **STARLIGHT MUSICA LATINA**

Later that afternoon, Fashion Girl had the rest of the Style Chicks assembled at Starlight's Musica Latina facility. Raya Alonso summoned them there, after she received another message from the _La Alianza de personas para un Colombia Libre _group that had abducted Gil Lopez and Juan Felipé. Also, the musicians of the Musica de la Salsa Orquesta had made it back to Miami, and Raya was interviewing some of them as to determine what went down, and to uncover clues as to where the two percussionists might have been taken. Right now, Raya was interviewing Paquito Reyes, who plays bongos and cowbells for Gil's group. He described in detail how Lopez and Felipé were abducted.

"We were sitting on the bus waiting for Gil and Juan," Paquito told the assembled group. "Just as they came out the stage door, these two men stuck guns in their backs, grabbed them, put something like towels over their heads, and threw them into an old VW van. The van was pretty beat up, and spattered with mud and dirt, so I don't think it was something I'd take on a long road trip. From the condition of the van, I'd say it came from a rural area."

"Anything else you can tell us?" Raya asked.

"Just that after they put Gil and Juan in the van, they took their guns and shot out our tires," Paquito answered. We couldn't see which way they went, because we hit the deck when they started shooting."

"Thank you, Paquito," Raya said. "You've been a big help." After he left the room, she added, "We just received another e-mail communiqué from the People's Alliance for a Free Colombia. They say we have twenty-four hours to pay the ransom. If we fail to do so, they say they're not responsible for the consequences. It then goes on with the same hateful rhetoric directed at the American and Colombian governments. It closes saying that Gil and Juan will be returned one way or another; both alive and well, or in body bags and in pieces." Raya then handed the e-mail to Fashion Girl.

Fashion Girl looked over the e-mail for a moment, and then said: "Before we can do anything we have to find out where they're being held. Judging from the header on this e-mail, I'll bet it came from the same Internet café they used to send us that first message. That, the fact that these perps mention coffee bean cultivation, and the condition of the getaway vehicle tell me that they're somewhere close to Cali, probably within twenty or forty miles of the city. Even so, that means searching anywhere from 400 to 900, maybe even 1,000 square miles of rugged, desolate, overgrown terrain. Plus, we're dealing with paramilitary terrorists here. They must have had some training in military tactics and strategy. Why, they could be very well former members of the Colombian army for all we know. They'll have a heavily guarded, armed perimeter. The grounds will likely be full of booby-traps, set off by numerous trip wires. And, like you said, they probably have their lair rigged with explosives that they'll set off if anyone mounts a rescue effort. It'll be a tough mission, I assure you, but nothing Fashion Girl and the Style Chicks can't handle." The other members of the Style Chicks nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fashion Girl," Raya said, "I don't care if Gil and Juan _never_ record _another single note_ for our company. I just want them back here in America, safe and sound."

"Don't worry," Fashion Girl replied. "We'll get them out of there alive."

"Good luck," Raya responded. And with that, Fashion Girl led her Style Chicks out of the building to begin planning for the rescue mission that if successful, would free Gil Lopez and Juan Felipé.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**CHAPTER 5: PEOPLE'S ALLIANCE COMPOUND, ANDEAN FOOTHILLS, COLOMBIA**

The Style Chicks took just three hours to fly from Miami to Bogota. They first went to Bogota to speak to the American Ambassador to Colombia. The Ambassador gave Fashion Girl and the others permission and clearance to use any weapons they had at their disposal to get the hostages out alive. Then Fashion Girl had a plan and was working on it on the trip down from Miami.

Fashion Girl realized that these weren't the kind of crooks or even super villains she and the other Style Chicks were accustomed to fighting. Fashion Girl made four belts and filled them with her explosive lipsticks and handed one belt over to the others. And she also had The Glam Mobile duplicate her hair dryer gun capable of shooting a penetrating laser, shoot out a net to capture crooks and with a magazine clip that can shoot out up to fifteen lipsticks at one time.

Fashion Girl said, "Penney I know that your magic will protect you from a direct hit and Victoria your new sword The Blade of Liberty will also protect you but Tiffany I'm most concerned about you because even though your warrior skills are second to none, a staff isn't going to give you enough protection from gunfire so I also had MO duplicate a pair of my bracelets to shield yourself from gunfire and other weapons. I'm sure I know how to use them." Tiffany replied, "Sure I have seen you do it all the time. I raise my arms crossed at the wrists and say "Shield Me" for a full shield and my wrists crossed in front of me to provide a frontal shield." Fashion Girl said, "OK Ladies I think we are ready to go. We now have less than twenty hours to get the hostages out of here. LET'S DO IT TO IT!"

When The Style Chicks arrived on the scene, they saw that the area was indeed heavily guarded. Fashion Girl had to come up with a plan and fast. Then she said, "OK here is what we are going to do. Penney become invisible and fly over the area and land on the roof of the farmhouse and then wait for my signal. Tiffany I want you and Victoria to make a beeline to the farmhouse. The ground may be booby-trapped with land mines. But I will fix that. I'll use my lipsticks to set off the land mines. One stick should be all it takes to set off all the mines in a chain reaction. Penney once the explosions end, that's your signal to put your part of the plan in action by shooting nets. Aim towards the perimeter of the fence and capture the guards."

Penney replied, "Will do Boss."

Tiffany then asked, "Why Vicki and me Fashion Girl? You're the one who has a better chance to free the hostages." Fashion Girl answered, "I'm going to rig the farmhouse with explosives once we get the hostages free. I've got more experience with the handling of explosives. Even though I gave all of you a supply of them, it's to be used as a last resort should my plan backfire. Now LET'S DO IT TO IT!"

First Penney became invisible and flew overhead and remained invisible and waited for Fashion Girl's signal. Then Fashion Girl took the top off one tube of lipstick, turned it to expose the explosive and threw it as hard as she could. The lipstick landed in the middle of the field surrounding the farmhouse and in seconds, the land mines blew up in a chain reaction. After the fireworks ended, the guards headed towards the farmhouse to deal with the hostages. Penney took out her dryer gun, set it to fire nets aimed and fired the nets. She captured every single guard.

Next Tiffany and Victoria got inside the farmhouse. Tiffany untied Gil with her diamond cutting tool and hurried out with him not realizing she forgot Juan. When Tiffany got back to Fashion Girl she realized Tiffany only got back with one hostage.

"Hey, where's Juan?" Fashion Girl asked, realizing that Gil's fellow percussionist was missing.

"Oh my goodness he's still in there!" Tiffany cried. "I thought I got both of them!"

Fashion Girl called Victoria on her communicator and said, "Tiffany only recovered Gil, Juan is still inside. We got to get him out of there!"

Tiffany replied, "I'll get him out of there, there is still time."

"I'll go," Victoria said. And with that, she turned on her heel and made her way to the dilapidated farmhouse. Fashion Girl replied, "OK Victoria do it. Tiffany you remain here with Gil. I'm going to join Victoria to prepare the farmhouse for its destruction."

Tiffany said, "Be careful Fashion Girl, please be careful."

Fashion Girl replied, "I will Tiffany, just stay out of sight." Once Penney knew her job was complete, she flew back over towards the hideout and to Tiffany who was attending to Gil's injuries. Victoria finally reached the building and disappeared inside. There he was, Juan Felipé, still tied to the chair he had been in since the _banditos_ brought him here nearly two days before! Now, how could Tiffany have forgotten him? Victoria looked around the room. She noticed at least two LP gas cylinders; each one had a stick of dynamite attached, along with what appeared to be a remote control detonator. There was also a five-gallon canister of gasoline placed next to one of the homemade bombs. All the more reason to get Juan out of here; the sooner the better!

"Don't worry, Juan," Victoria told the Cuban born man. "I'll get you out of here."

"Ah, I was beginning to wonder," Juan replied in a heavy Spanish accent. _"Gracias."_

_"Si, senor," _Victoria said. And with that, she quickly untied the ropes that held Juan to his chair. After freeing him, they made their way to the door and were about to step outside, when at that instant, the humble, tumbledown farmhouse disintegrated before Fashion Girl could blow up the farmhouse herself with her explosive lipsticks. Fashion Girl at the moment raised her arms, crossed them at the wrists and said, "SHIELD ME!" instantaneously a full barrier shield completely protected the stylish crime fighter as everything blew up around her.

Gil Lopez, Fashion Girl, and the other Style Chicks watched in horror as the dwelling vanished in a roiling fireball, accompanied by a thunderous, ground shaking roar, leaving no trace of the house but a smoking hole in the ground. After a moment, Victoria emerged from the smoldering crater, coated from head to foot in dirt and soot.

"J-Juan's been blown to bits," Victoria said in a weak voice, almost weeping. "W-we had almost made it to the door when the whole house blew up. They h-had dynamite or TNT or something rigged to gas cylinders." She paused for a moment and then added, "T-there was nothing I could have done to save him." Gil buried his head in his hands.

For several moments, no one spoke. Then Gil said; "H-he lived in Broward, up near Davie. Married a Puerto Rican girl; had a fourteen year old d-daughter…" He paused for a beat then added with a weak laugh, "I g-guess I'm going to need a new timbales player n-now…"

Fashion Girl asked, "Vicki why didn't use your shield? It would have protected the both of you from the explosion."

Victoria answered, "I couldn't carry him and protect myself at the same time. This has been something I never thought it would happen, but it did. I'm so sorry Gil, Fashion Girl I'm really sorry." In the back of Fashion Girl's mind, she knew that her shield although effective was difficult to keep up because she has to make her hands free to activate it. And since Victoria was using a replication of the same set of bracelets Fashion Girl uses, the action would be the same. Victoria thought she could shield Juan with her body but the explosion took her and the others by complete surprise. As She-Ra, Victoria used to pull out her sword and say to change the sword to the weapon of her choice, Victoria knew at that point that this would be the last time this would happen and the first thing she would do upon returning to Atlanta was to fix this fatal flaw.

The Style Chicks' mission wasn't over yet. For at that moment, Gomez and his gang of thugs returned to find the farmhouse in ruins and all of his guards captured and struggling under large nets. He also found that Gil was missing and Juan lying dead at the farmhouse entrance. Gomez was shouting obscenities in Spanish as he couldn't believe what he saw. Then Gomez shouted in English, "Whoever did this, show yourselves! I want to see who did this to me! C'mon show yourselves NOW!"

At that moment Fashion Girl told Victoria to take Gil back to The Freedom Flyer and tend to his injuries while she, Tiffany, and Penney took care of Gomez. Fashion Girl came out of hiding and replied, "You want to know who did this? I did along with my friends here." Gomez looked the tanned, redheaded beauty and exclaimed, "Three young women did all this? I applaud your efforts. Pity you won't return where you came from alive. I assume that you gringos are Americanos?"

Fashion Girl said, "That's right we are American. But we have helped people all over the world. And sorry to disappoint you senor but my friends and I are leaving and now."

Gomez asked, "Just who the hell are you anyway?"

Fashion Girl answered, "They call me Fashion Girl the stylish crime fighter."

Gomez said, "I've heard of you Senorita, you are indeed a worthy adversary. But you may have met your match with me." As Gomez was talking with Fashion Girl, his buddies cut the guards loose and reassembled around him. He added, "I have more than one hundred men here and just the three of you. I'd say your outnumbered my dear."

Tiffany shouted, "Those seem like even odds to us. You actually think that your so-called army is any match for The Style Chicks? Then bring it on stud and we'll show what we are made of."

Gomez curious by Tiffany's remarks asked, "Forgive me young lady my English isn't very good, what exactly is a stud?"

Tiffany answered, "Its common American slang for a handsome man. But in your case you're the exception not the rule to that meaning."

Gomez didn't quite get Tiffany's insult but he then ordered his men to charge at the Style Chicks. Fashion Girl then went to work with Tiffany and Penney trying to fend off more than one hundred men. Fashion Girl said, "LET'S DO IT TO IT!" As the three women battled against Gomez's army, back aboard The Freedom Flyer, Victoria was still tending to Gil's injuries. All the time Victoria worked on him, he couldn't help but to noticed that something was familiar about her, but he was still too woozy to put two and two together.

Gil asked, "What's your name?"

Victoria answered, "My name is Victoria one of Fashion Girl's assistants." Gil said, "I've known Fashion Girl for years now. I also know who she really is. She's become quite a hero now and quite a woman."

Victoria then asked, "How do you know Fashion Girl's main secret?"

Gil answered, "My ex-wife was a superhero too. You might know of her, they called her She-Ra. She trained Fashion Girl in being a superhero."

Victoria said, "I know of her very well. Her picture is in various rooms of the Mystique Boutique Fashion Girl's home and command base."

Gil looked into Victoria's eyes and said, "You know Victoria there is something oddly familiar about you. I can't put my finger on it. Your face looks like hers. Your hair, clothes and voice are certainly different. But your face really looks familiar to me."

Victoria put her fingers over Gil's mouth to quiet him and replied, "You must have a concussion Mr. Lopez. Your vision could be distorted. If you will excuse me, Fashion Girl needs my help for I can sense she's in trouble I must be by her side now. You'll be safe here while I'm gone. I'll talk with you some more once we are out of here."

As Victoria left the safety of The Freedom Flyer, Gil thought hard about Victoria's last statement to him. He remembered that his ex-wife could sense when anyone was in trouble or when something was wrong. But he fell back unconscious due to his head trauma and didn't hear or see what would happen next. When Victoria joined in the fight, the others did a fine job in getting rid of most of the army. But Victoria knew that the one she needed to go after at that point was after Gomez.

When she caught up with him, she wrestled him to the ground and took out The Blade of Liberty and said, "Senor give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into sliced turkey now?"

Gomez answered, "If you do kill me senorita, I'll become a martyr and others will rise to take my place. Yes my dear kill me and others will take my place, before long I will be honored as a hero who died for his country, you and your friends will be forever hated for it. You can't defeat the Cali Cartel!"

Victoria said, "An innocent man was killed because of you and another is in critical condition. What makes you think that killing innocent people makes you a hero?"

Gomez replied, "My people are going hungry, homeless and sick. Some work all week and can't afford to eat one decent meal. My people need me and others like me to make sure that they get their fair share in the coffee industry and other commerce."

Victoria took the sword away from his throat and brought him to his feet. She began at that point to work him over and wasn't too ladylike about it in her attack. Then she said, "That was for my friends! Then she punched him in the jaw breaking it in the process and continued, "That was for the young man you killed." Then she punched him in the stomach doubling him over and said, "That's for my ex-husband you bastard." Then she picked him up once more and kicked him into the debris of the farmhouse and said, "And that senor is for your people. They can do much better in life without resorting to growing drugs or selling them. And I will make sure of that they will get their fair share!"

Then Fashion Girl saw what Victoria did and said to the remaining men in Spanish: "The fight is over and your leader has been defeated. Surrender yourselves and drop your weapons as you are all under citizen's arrest." Minutes later the Colombian authorities came onto the scene and took charge and placed handcuffs on Gomez's men. One official said, "Gomez looks like he how you Americans say it "went through the ringer."

Victoria replied, "It was I who put Gomez in his place. I hope he'll live to stand trial?"

The official answered, "Si senorita he took a good beating but he'll recover and when he does for him and his banditos will stand trial. Treason is a life sentence in my country. He betrayed his own countrymen for some dirty money but he'll get a nice cell and three meals a day courtesy of the Colombian government. We owe you all a great deal Fashion Girl for bringing this evil man finally to justice."

Fashion Girl replied, "Thank you senor, but Victoria gets most of the credit for finding Gomez and subduing him. One of his hostages died in that destroyed farmhouse. The other hostage is aboard Victoria's plane known as The Freedom Flyer safe but injured. We must head back to the United States as fast as possible for we have to bring Mr. Lopez back there in about three hours."

The official asked, "Is he in trouble with the law back in America?" Fashion Girl answered, "No senor we need to bring him back to save his employer five million US dollars. His employer was going to pay that as ransom for his safe release." The official said, "Then please journey safely back to America Fashion Girl. You will always be considered heroes here as are your friends. Adios."

Without wasting any more time, Victoria took off from the Colombian foothills followed by Fashion Girl in the Glam Mobile heading north back to America with less than two hours left to go. Once in the air, Victoria asked Penney to keep an eye on the cockpit for she put the plane in auto-pilot while she looked after Gil all the way back to Miami all the time thinking of how she could tell Gil that it was his ex-wife and not just an assistant of Fashion Girl's that came to his rescue and aid.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**CHAPTER 6: RECOVERY OF MIND, BODY, AND SPIRIT**

The Style Chicks made it back to Miami with ten minutes to spare. Victoria landed on the deck of The Mystique Marauder and The Glam Mobile converted to hovercraft mode waited by the side of the ship for Victoria to put Gil in the car and transport him to the hospital. Fashion Girl called Starlight's office in Hialeah Gardens to inform Jerrica Benton of the news of Juan Felipe's untimely passing but her star was safe but injured and she would see to it that he got immediate medical attention. Victoria offered to take Gil to the hospital and Fashion Girl agreed to it and told her to take him in the Glam Mobile. The Miami Police Department offered an escort to ensure that The Glam Mobile got to the hospital in record time.

Fashion Girl gave Miss Benton all the details of what happened while down in Colombia. Jerrica asked, "How did you know where to find them and where they were held captive?" Fashion Girl answered, "All of our vehicles and vessels are equipped with a supercomputer called The Makeover 3000 but we all call him MO for short. MO can pinpoint any person anywhere in the world they happened to be. All I did was provided him with the information he needed and he did the rest."

Jerrica said in amazement, "Your MO sounds a lot like what Synergy did for me and my sister back in our music making days. But what happened with Juan?" Fashion Girl answered, "Two of my assistants Tiffany and Victoria both went into the farmhouse and attempted the rescue. Another assistant of mine Penney Dillard flew unseen to the top of the farmhouse and captured all the guards allowing Tiffany and Victoria the time needed to get them out of there. There must have been some miscommunication between them as Tiffany rescued Gil only. She must have thought that Victoria would rescue Juan and Victoria must have thought Tiffany would rescue them both. Victoria is my lookout at our mansion in Atlanta and when she's with us not only serves the same purpose but when she's with me on a mission. When she has to, Victoria can singlehandedly take care of things on her own.

I told Victoria to get Juan out of that farmhouse while I was rigging up my explosive lipsticks to bring the house down on my own. But there must have been dynamite, or gasoline inside the farmhouse set to go off if anyone other than the militants tried to move the hostages. The blast sent Victoria and Juan flying and Victoria came out OK but Juan died at the moment the explosives went off. We are terribly sorry about that."

Jerrica wasn't too pleased to hear that. But she realized at that point that there was no use complaining about it. Then she said, "I am indeed grateful to you Fashion Girl for doing your best to get at least Gil back alive." Fashion Girl could sense the disappointment in Jerrica's voice and replied, "Miss Benton one thing you have to remember is that we live in the real world. Most heroes will come out of bad scrapes without so much as a strand of hair out of place. But that only happens on television or in the movies.

Take a good look at me right now Miss Benton. I'm dirty, my hair and clothes are a mess and most of my fingernails are broken. I'm supposed to be a superhero and I should come out of something like that squeaky clean right? Wrong! My assistants and I are the only hope the real world has to stop such acts from happening. We aren't always going to be completely successful, blood may be spilled, and lives may be lost.

I'm not trying to discount what happened I'm just trying to tell you that life doesn't work like you see it in the movies. If I cut you, you'll bleed. If you cut me, I'll bleed." Jerrica said, "I understand what you're telling me Fashion Girl but you should have brought Mr. Felipe out alive as well. But you may be right things aren't always going to be right in this world and we can only do our best."

Fashion Girl replied with assurance in her voice, "That's all we can do Miss Benton, is our very best every day. And remember this, if it weren't for my assistants and I, you wouldn't be able to have left your house because you'd have about five foot tall seagrape to overcome. And even then I was powerless to do anything about that. My assistant Zara, our mascot Doral and a local scientist proved to be the heroes a few days ago coming up with that antidote. I must go now to look in on Victoria and Gil, Ciao Miss Benton."

Jerrica stunned by Fashion Girl's remarks collapsed in her chair behind her desk and gave a lot of thought to what she said. Then she said to herself, "There goes a real woman. A woman who speaks her mind and isn't afraid to say what's on it. She really is a hero, brute strength, looks, brains and resources. Decent people everywhere should be glad she's on our side."

Gil Lopez spend several days at the University of Miami Hospital recovering from the injuries he received at the hands of the _La Alianza de personas para un Colombia Libre _guerillas. Victoria remained by Gil's side and never left it for any reason. She too was treated for minor injuries she sustained in the blast. The doctor and nurses couldn't believe how both patients came out and the big differences in their conditions. Even despite his injuries, the hospital staff allowed him to attend Juan's funeral.

The Style Chicks, nearly everyone associated with Starlight Music, and many of Miami's Latin music artists gathered at a small Catholic chapel in Fort Lauderdale for Juan's memorial service. It was a beautiful funeral Mass. Conducted in Spanish; Raya played the guitar and sang several of the hymns. At this service, Gil Lopez, still in a wheelchair, eulogized his long time friend. Throughout the Mass, Fashion Girl couldn't stop thinking about Juan's wife, Rosalita, and her daughter Marcia. Gil told the assembled not to grieve over Juan; he died doing something he truly believed in, namely uniting the Latino people through music, and thus, his death wasn't in vain. Following the service, the mourners traveled to a cemetery in Miramar, near the boundary between Miami-Dade and Broward Counties where Juan Felipe was finally laid to rest.

After Gil recovered from his injuries, he set about replacing his timbales player. He auditioned about twenty-six Latin percussionists. All of them were good, but he felt that most of them were too influenced by rock, funk, hip-hop, or _reggaeton._ He wanted someone who had a pure Latin background. Finally he found what he was looking for in a young man by the name of Alfredo Gonzales. A native of El Salvador, who lived in Miami, Alfredo had been playing drums in a rock band until the Salsa bug bit him and he switched from rock drums to the timbales. Alfredo's timbales and Gil's congas complemented each other perfectly.

That done, Gil recorded a tribute album in memory of Juan and in honor of all the women he loved entitled "El Amor y Salsa Conquistan Todo" or "Love and Salsa Conquers All", it was filled with _boleros,_ complete with lush violin sections, rather than the hot Latin dance tracks he usually records. It fact, it sounded more like Latin pop than anything else. The Latin music critics loved it. But sales were a little disappointing. Enough so that Jerrica Benton told Gil in no uncertain terms: "I don't care what the Latin music critics say! Don't you _ever_ record another album like that again! Now you get your butt and your congas into the studio and lay down some more of those hot Latin dance tracks you're famous for, you got that?"

_"Si, senorita," _Gil replied, and proceeded to do just that. His next album called "Fiebre de Salsa" which translated means "Salsa Fever", which was a return to straight Salsa, took Gil Lopez back to the top of the Latin charts.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**CHAPTER 7: SECRETS REVEALED**

With the clean-up efforts complete and Gil making a full recovery, Fashion Girl and the Style Chicks were ready to return home to Atlanta. Gil said in gratitude, "Fashion Girl I can't possibly thank you enough for saving my life." Fashion Girl replied, "You're more than welcome Gil. And again I'm really sorry about Juan." Gil said, "I don't blame you for that. I know you did your best. Tiffany, Penney it was a pleasure to meet you both. Fashion Girl chose her assistants wisely. Both beautiful and capable"

Tiffany replied, "The pleasure was all ours. Good luck to you and who knows maybe our paths will cross with you once again." Penney added, "Likewise I'm sure. Pay us a visit the next time you're in Atlanta." Gil said, "I sure will. And Victoria I understand that you were by my side the entire time I was in the hospital. But I still say that you look awful familiar to me. Are you sure we haven't met somewhere before?"

Victoria wasn't too sure what to say next. She turned around and looked at the others. They gave her a nod of their heads letting her know that it was OK to tell Gil what he wants to know. Victoria pulled Gil off to the side and answered, "Yes Gil our paths have crossed once before and for four years after that. You asked me aboard The Freedom Flyer if I knew of She-Ra. I told you that you suffered from a concussion and your vision might have been blurry. Indeed you did suffer from that and you are also correct Gil. I am or was She-Ra."

Gil couldn't believe his eyes or his ears and asked, "If you're really She-Ra, then what's with the new costume and appearance? And why are you being called Victoria now?" Victoria answered, "It's really quite simple Gil. You served me with divorce papers once you found out I couldn't have any children. Now you see why I can't have any children. I sacrificed my life and body many times over fighting for what's right and it fouled up my reproductive system. You really hurt my feelings. A big family was so important to you. Did you ever remarry?"

Gil said with his head bowed, "No I haven't in fact I haven't even been on a date with another woman since we split up. After the divorce became final, I realized what a tragic mistake I made. You were the best lover and friend I could ever had and I really blew it." Victoria replied, "I see. As for my new appearance and name, I came to Fashion Girl with the news of our breakup and asked her to join up with her and her Style Chicks. I underwent a transformation that's permanent. It changed my costume, hair and voice. I still retain some of my former powers and gained some new ones. As for my new name, I was named for a specialty store. Tiffany, Penney and Zara are also named for stores as well."

Fashion Girl jumped in and said, "That was my idea Gil. I gave Tiffany her name because when I first met her, she was adorned in diamonds from head to toe. When I made her my assistant, she took all those diamonds and had them embedded in her primary and secondary weapons. Penney's full name is Penney Dillard for the two main stores she shopped at the most when I rescued her in New York. And I gave the former She-Ra the name Victoria because of the former secret she once had and Zara also for the shop she went to the most. If anymore young ladies join our ranks, they too will be named for stores as well."

Then Victoria continued, "I haven't seen my family or friends since I decided to come out of retirement to join Fashion Girl's cause. For all my friends and family knows about me is I went on a mission that I may never come back from." Gil asked with some excitement in his voice, "You mean She-Ra could still out there somewhere?"

Victoria answered, "Whoa! Slow down Gil. I had to turn in my old sword and Swift Wind so that the Sorceress could give them back to their rightful owner, the real Princess Adora. I'm sure this has happened by now. But even if She-Ra were to come out of the sky and land right next to us, she won't know of you. She won't even know of Fashion Girl or that she had trained her and she won't know me even though I was once her."

Gil then asked, "Now that I know of this and I know you're OK, do you there think that we could one day start over again?" Victoria answered, "No." Gil asked, "No you won't?" Victoria answered, "No I can't Gil. I moved on and so should you. I still love you very much but even if I wanted to, you can't be where I am and you can't know anything about what we do or who we are or was. However I would like to remain friends and communicate with you. You see Gil even with my new look and identity, I'm still the same person you once knew and still unable to give you the family you wish to have."

Gil understood Victoria's words but it left him heartbroken. Then Victoria put her arms around him and kissed him and continued, "Take care Gil Lopez. You will always be in my heart forever." Then Victoria rejoined the other Style Chicks to head back to The Port of Miami to The Mystique Marauder for the long ride back to Atlanta.

Fashion Girl flew back alone in the Glam Mobile while Tiffany and Doral rode with Victoria in the Freedom Flyer and Penney flew on her own. Zara left the port shortly afterwards to continue her missions out at sea. Tiffany decided to ride in the cockpit of the plane with Victoria and said, "So that's what happened between you two? It's no wonder you or Daphne never told me or Penney about it. But if I may make an observation, you're being foolish Victoria. You threw away your marriage to a man who obviously worshipped the ground you walked on."

Victoria replied angrily, "No Tiffany he did! Yes he did worshipped and adored me and gave me everything I could have ever hoped for a beautiful house in Miami, servants to wait on me hand and foot, awesome clothes, jewels, and much more. But with all that devotion and love, when he found out I couldn't give him children, he threw it all away! You are still able to have children Tiffany, please make sure David doesn't do to you what Gil did to me." Tiffany said, "Since David knows that I am his girlfriend Brenda, he knows that I can't be boggled down having children. He knew what kind of pressure Penney and I were under keeping Fashion Girl's pregnancy a secret. If anyone knew that she was pregnant at the time, the press, paparazzi, everyone wouldn't have left her alone about who knocked her up. And even if she did tell the press about it, it would have complicated matters even worse."

Victoria asked, "What do you do when you and David want to be well you know intimate with one another?" Tiffany answered, "I tell David to use condoms. Once I am finished with college and get married, then and only then will we have sex without them. Penney can't have children either. She had a botched abortion that left her sterile. I don't know if Kohl knows this or not, but if he does, he loves Penney and she loves him because he had made her feel like a real woman instead of a piece of meat back in her days as a hooker. As for Zara, she's not around enough for me to know how her relationship with Jared is doing. But to my knowledge it too is going well. And when Jared is not around, Zara and Commander Sanders enjoys each other's company in a plutonic relationship.

After Little Daphne was born, Fashion Girl got her tubes tied. She too wanted a large family, but her plans changed after what we went through trying to keep that pregnancy a secret. Fashion Girl would have to stay hidden nine months at a time every time she got pregnant but tying her tubes was OK with Fred and he is still very much in love with her. And that love has lasted many, many years now. Vicki, you see it really doesn't matter if you have one child, a hundred children or no children at all. If a man really loves you and you really love him, nothing else matters. Next to air and water, we human beings would be nothing without someone to love or in the very least to care about us. I know you're about to start a new relationship with Glamour Boy and before you both take the plunge, remember what I said to you today Vicki and you'll both be OK."

Victoria said, "You're right Tiffany. Glamour Boy does know that I'm unable to have children but it doesn't seem to turn him off about it." Tiffany replied, "You see Vicki and you know there is nothing written anywhere that says a woman can't date more than one man. I read somewhere that the average American will go on more than one hundred dates with more than fifty different people before finding the one true love of their lives. You can date Glamour Boy and have a casual relationship with Gil too. But you have to inform them both of your true intentions. You have to say I'm in love with this man but I will still hang out with you on a more casual level."

Victoria asked, "And what if they don't agree to such an arrangement?" Tiffany answered, "I don't know Vicki. David is the first man I have had a sexual relationship with despite being engaged to another man before I met Fashion Girl. But if Gil or Glamour Boy can't see that you mean business, one or the other or both aren't being honest with you."

Tiffany's words gave Victoria a lot of food for thought. She realized that she actually had two men in her life that would care about her and for her. And then it hit Victoria like a Mack truck, she's a divorcee and had no further obligation to Gil but she could have her cake and eat it too if she wanted to. And it might not be such a terrible thing to be with two men who loves her she thought to herself. Tiffany and Victoria said nothing more about this the rest of the way back home.

Once back in Atlanta, The Mystique Boutique was a sight for sore eyes to the four young women. It appeared that nothing had happened in Atlanta while they were gone. Michelle Cole the young teenage daughter of Gregory and Chelsea Cole was keeping watch at the command center at Doral's request and had nothing to report to Fashion Girl or Victoria.

Victoria asked Michelle if she could stay at the command center that night for she and the other Style Chicks needed to rest and would return early the next morning to resume their normal activities. Michelle understood and agreed to it and wished the Style Chicks a good night.

In the middle of the night while the mansion was quiet, Victoria was sound asleep but the words Gil and Tiffany said to her still echoed in her mind. Then all of a sudden, she had awakened and heard the most familiar sound to her the sound of a horse whinnying in the otherwise quiet surroundings. She opened her window to find that what she told Gil was in fact true.

The image of a tall, young woman with long flowing blonde hair saddled atop a magnificent white unicorn with rainbow colored wings. The woman held what looked like a sword pointed high into the sky. Victoria at that point took out The Blade of Liberty and also held it over her head pointed it to the sky towards the woman. No words were spoken or exchanged but Victoria knew at that point that the transfer of power had been done. Then the image disappeared as soon as it appeared. When Victoria put her sword down she said, "Now I know that She-Ra lives and rides once again, the way it was intended to be."

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**EPILOGUE**

Victoria learned a lot about the importance of love and what it means to be loved. She also learned something even more important, love conquers all. As much as she would have wanted to start fresh with Gil, she knew that now it would have been impossible. Like she said to Gil, "You can't be where I am and you can know about anything we're doing." Gil on the other hand remained heartbroken at the end but when Victoria told him that she wanted to keep communications with him open, he didn't figure it out at the time, but later realized Victoria didn't tell him that she never wanted to see him again but she didn't tell him that she wanted to try again with him either. The firm and definite maybe was the best he could hope for. And every relationship must start somewhere.

Love is a two way street. Two people must be willing to give the love they share a chance in order to see if they do indeed click or not. Oh sure you can be in high school and a pretty girl walks by and won't pay the slightest bit of attention to you. And in reverse a hunky guy walks by you and you melt in his presence and doesn't know you exist. That's infatuation not love. The most successful relationships I have witnessed, looks were never the top issue or priority.

We all can't be the "head cheerleader" or "the captain of the football team" usually it's these kinds of people who are popular when we are young. But where will they be in twenty-five years or fifty years? Alone, no friends and remorseful but everyone no matter how they look, act, talk or what they have should never experience what it's like to be alone. Some relationships can last many years and between the two parties might not have two nickels to rub against each other, but as long as they have each other and support one another, its couples like that who truly have everything.

For my next story, Tiffany's love for food nearly does her in when a gang of rogue bikers encounters her and zaps her with a ray that makes her want to eat and not stop. But David's love for Tiffany helps her to see this through and overcomes the ray's effects. I call this story, "Tiffany's Tonnage". I wish to thank (thartman1956) for his contributions and efforts to this story. And until "Tiffany's Tonnage" is completed, I wish you peace, love and happiness and invite you to read the further adventures of "Fashion Girl: Fighting Crime with Style!" Thank you for reading and take care.

**THE END**


End file.
